Hermione Granger The Girl Who Lived
by Jkboy
Summary: what would happen if Hermione was the girl who lived, and harry got to live the life he never had.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I have just thought up a new story, for all you harry potter lovers, well actually Hermione lovers, i guess i should say. When i read Harry Potter, I am in a happy state of mind, and at that point, all is good in the world. but a thought keeps coming to mind, whenever i read the book, Why is it called harry potter the boy who lived , when it should be Hermione Granger the girl who lived, because if you really think about it, she was the real brains behind the operations, so hear is my story to you.... enjoy. oh and if you are a beta and would like to work with my story please contact me for i am having a hard time in getting one , otherwise people please bare with me for i already know my grammar is crap.**

Hermione Granger and The Sorcerer's Stone.

Ch.1 the Girl Who Lived.

One dark and quite night, Mrs. Granger was sitting in a small room, rocking back and forth humming an old tune, which she had learned from her mother, to the bundle of joy that was sleeping in her arms. This day had been an event full day for all the Granger's, for it was the celebration of there one year old daughter, Hermione Granger.

While Mrs. Granger was gazing upon her daughter's peaceful face, she was thinking about how the family had absolutely loved Hermione, the whole day consisted of passing her back and forth from one family member to the other.

Mr. Granger was down stairs in the living room setting up the pull out bed for Mrs. Granger's parents, for all of Mr. Granger's family have been dead for quite some time, but the strange thing about the Granger family is that everyone in both families were all only children.

Mr. Granger was talking calmly to his wife's parents, when suddenly there was a load bang from across the room, the door was thrown across the room off its hinges, a black cloaked figure pointing, what Mr. Granger saw was a stick, and the stick was the last thing they all saw as a flash of green light, instantly killed all three of them with no struggle.

Mrs. Granger rushed down stirs to see what was going on, she suddenly seen a man over the bodies of the three people she held most dear to her, lying motionless on the ground.

Mrs. Granger automatically darted to Hermione's room to grab her, she picked Hermione up with one arm, and frantically slammed the door shut with her other hand. She ran to the closet to hide, tears started running down her face as she held Hermione tightly to her chest.

Mrs. Granger herd the door open to the room and she let out a gasp in fright, she could see the moving figure walking back and forth, from the light showing through the closet door ledge, then the figure came to an abrupt stop in front of the closet door and slowly turned the knob.

Mrs. Granger at that moment set her sleeping baby down to the side, as the closet door opened she lunged at the cloaked figure, and knocked him down," you will not harm my daughter," said Mrs. Granger desperately,

Mrs. Granger quickly went to grab Hermione, but the man was too fast and knocked her aside," you silly girl, and pointed the stick at Hermione, in the closet, but Mrs. Granger jumped in front of the light , just in time to meet her death.

The cloaked figure just stood there and laughed at the attempt "you a muggle, thought you could stop me, the greatest wizard of all time, you have sadly mistaken".

Then without a second thought took his wand and performed the spell on the baby, who had started crying.

Far away at the Ministry, alarms went off, causing a big uproar, soon the Minister himself along with Dumbledore and five Aurors were outside the house or at least what was left of the house.

Dumbledore went straight up the stairs, for he instantly heard the sound of a baby crying, and was curious for Voldemort had never taken refuge on children before. Soon Dumbledore was in the small ruined room, to see lying in the closet, was a screaming little baby next to the corps of her mother.

Dumbledore quickly grabbed the baby and noticed on her forehead underneath her thick head of hair was a lighting shaped scare.

It did not take the Ministry long to find out that there was no other living relatives for Hermione to stay with. While the ministry was trying to decide what to do with Hermione they had placed her in the care of Madame Pomphrey the Hogwarts school care taker. Dumbledore and Fudge were arguing about what they should do. "She will have to go to an orphanage far away, its the only way she will be protected from the wizarding world," said Dumbledore calmly and friendly, which always got on Fudge's nerves, for it was always hard for him to disagree with Dumbledore. Fudge went to his desk and sat down, after about a minute he said "I will leave her destination to you Albus".

**Well i hope you liked this chapter , and please review I love them and if you have helpful hints on how to make it better please tell me, so I can fix it, please bare with me for i am not the best with grammar. and if you like them I will keep going until year 7, thanks . ....PS this will be a Harry/Hermione story, for i don't like them with any other people especially, Ron or Ginny. Oh this chapter might be short but it's the first chapter and trusts me they will get longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything that is Harry potter except the plots I create. And if anyone of you happens to be a beta and reading this and likes this contact me if you are interested in being my beta or otherwise please don't hate me for my horrible grammar.**

Hi this is chapter two of Hermione Granger and the sorcerer's stone.

**Chapter Two Growing Up Granger. **

Hermione, for the first five years of her life, has been passed from family to family, due to her abnormal behaviors and nosey qualities. But on her sixth birthday things are about to change for Miss Hermione Granger, for an older woman named Ellis Porturnish, is looking to adopt a little girl.

Ellis is 56 years old and just recently lost her husband to cancer, while married to her husband, they were told early on, that they would never be able to have children, so the couple had always wanted to adopt, but never got the chance to make that next step, because quickly after, her husband got the news he had cancer in the spine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny and cloudless day in England, the perfect day for all the kids to get dressed up, for Miss. Porturnish. All the little kids were lined up and ready to be looked over, everyone except for Hermione, for she was up in the foster home library reading the wizard of oz. the library was not an unusual place to find Hermione, for she absolutely loved books.

The caretakers would always roll their eyes when it came to dealing with Hermione, for she was not the most social person in the world.

Hermione was not an ugly girl, but she was not the prettiest one in the bunch, for Hermione never wanted to keep up with the hassle of her hair. Hermione had just said it was a lost cause, it was just too bushy.

Hermione remembers one time when she was a little younger, one the foster parents took her to get an hair cut, always complaining "it's just a mess we need to do something with it".

By the time the barber was done with her hair, it was cut so short, that it looked like she was a little boy.

Hermione remembers crying that night, because now she felt even more like an ugly girl. The weird thing was that the next morning Hermione woke up to find that all her hair had grown back over night. Once the foster parents seen that her hair was restored, they rushed her into the car, and dumped her at the doors of the fostering agency.

It was now a quarter to one, and Mrs. Porturnish had looked at all the girls and boys. She thought she could see herself with all these children, but for some reason she did not feel she found the right child.

Turning to the employee she said in a unsure voice, " Is there anyone else here that I have not seen".

The instructor looked nervous and said "well there is one more girl, her name is Hermione Jane Granger, and she is a little older than you wanted, she is six, not 3 or 4 ".

One of the workers had managed to grab Hermione from the library, making a compromise that she could bring the book she was reading with her.

As Hermione and the social worker walked in, Miss Porturnish took one look at the little girl with bushy brown hair, the cutest large teeth, and the Wizard Of Oz book, and fell in love with her.

Ellis walked over to Hermione, and asked her if she like the book she was holding, and Hermione burst right into conversation with Ellis instantly, about how wonderful the book was, and all her favorite parts.

Ellis sat there and talked with Hermione about the book for about 45 Minuit's, until Ellis realized that Hermione could probably go on for hours and hours about this book.

She excused herself from Hermione for a moment, and went to the social workers and said, without any hesitance, "that's the one I want, she is perfect".

Ellis looked back at Hermione to find that her nose was opened to the book once more. Ellis filled out paperwork so she could take Hermione home with her for two weeks, to see if they got along well together.

Ellis made her exit from the social workers desk, and paved a path to Hermione and asked her if she would like to come home with her for a while, but when Hermione herd for only a while, her face fell, she new it would not be permanent. Ellis caught this look "and if you like staying with me, then you can stay with me for as long as you would like," she said with a bright smile.

Hermione was up in her foster room, which she shares with 6 other girls, packing to stay with Miss. Porturnish, Hermione was packing all her books first, it took her a while for she could not decide which books to take. She could not fit them all in her little suitcase.

Hermione had been so busy with her books, she had forgotten all about packing any close for the trip. Hermione was finally ready to leave the Orphanage.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming with me," said Miss Porturnish. "oh I'm sorry I was just " but before Hermione could finish her apologies Ellis held her hand up to silence her with a smile.

"No need to explain, Hermione we should be off, it's getting late". Hermione and Ellis were walking to the car, Ellis opened the door for Hermione to enter "thank you Miss. Porturnish ". Ellis turned to her and said kindly "please call me Ellis, all my friends do".

Hermione look up at her with watery eyes "you want me to be your friend". Ellis looked at her with confusion "well of course i do". Hermione looked down two her toes real fast so that she would not see her tears. Ellis knelled down in front of Hermione and gave her a big hug "let's take you home".

**Well i hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you will all like Ellis for in the harry potter books you never hear about Hermione's parents so i just always pictured Hermione with a grandmother type. i will keep the characters as close as i can to the original book, but Harry's character will change a little for Harry has his parents now, so he will be even more like his father, and Snape will still hate Harry in this story. And again please don't hate my story for the grammar, trying to find a beta. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone i dont own harry potter, just the creation of how this story goes, I hope you all like this chapter and i want to thank my new beta kaylee-jane-potter for helping with the grammar , your the best.

Chapter 3 the letter

Hermione had soon found her home with Ellis, and the official adoption papers  
were signed 2 years later. It took a long time for Ellis to get the documents  
signed for it had to be shipped to a far away place to be looked over by a man  
named Dumbledore.

Hermione is now 10 years old, almost 11, her hair is still the same,  
bushy and brown, but Ellis was able to make it more curly than natty over the  
years. Hermione is at the park sitting under her favorite oak tree reading a  
new book Ellis had purchased for her, as an early birthday present, called The  
Hobbit. Ellis seen it and picked it up thinking it would be perfect for her  
little Hermione.

Hermione loved the park; it was the perfect place to read. It was always so  
bright and cheery, sometimes a couple of the kids in the park would ask her if  
she would like to join them in a game of tag. She use to always say no but  
Ellis has always told her that its important to have fun too, occasionally she  
would give in. Today one of the girls came up to Hermione while she had her  
nose glued to the book and asked her to play since they were short a player.

Hermione looked up at the girl, she was a little Asian girl around  
Hermione's age that she had seen often at the park.

" Well, I guess I could, but I better warn you I'm not to good," Hermione  
said honestly.

"That's OK, I'm not that great either, its just a game for fun," the girl  
laughed.

"OK then," Hermione said as she put her bookmark between the pages and  
followed the girl.

"Oh by the way my name is Kimmy," she said to Hermione.

"I'm Hermione it's nice to meet you." The group of kids had formed two  
teams of 6, and Hermione was in the out field, for she thought that would be  
the best place for her, Kimmy had struck the first two kids out and was on her  
third. The kid up to bat ended up getting to second Base, but Kimmy got the  
next batter out with three strikes.

Hermione's team was now up to bat and Kimmy was up first she missed the first  
two swings but hit the ball on the third and made it to first Base, then a  
short round kid was up next and he did not last long and was out with three  
strikes. Then it was Hermione's turn to bat and she was feeling so nervous for  
she knew she would get the second out for the team. Hermione was now trembling  
and she shut her eyes so she could not see the look on there faces, the first  
ball threw passed her so fast she was sure it just appeared in his glove, the  
she got ready for the second ball and as he threw the ball Hermione swung the  
bat last minute and wished she would just hit the ball, and CRACK! Hermione  
opened her eyes to she all the players look at her in amazement as the ball  
flew all the way across the park.

"RUN, HERMIONE RUN!" Kimmy yelled and Hermione ran as fast as she could,  
(even though she didn't need to) the teamed cheered as Hermione hit the home  
plate. Kimmy ran up to her and said, "I thought you said you weren't good at  
baseball!"

Hermione was so happy and stunned at the same time for she did not know how  
she did it either. The game lasted for about another half hour until Ellis  
came down the road and yelled for Hermione to come and eat. Hermione said  
good-bye to all the kids and went to grab her book.

Hermione and Ellis were at the dinner table, eating spaghetti that Ellis made  
for them, Hermione had noticed that Ellis had a huge smile the whole time  
through dinner. After about ten more minutes of Ellis' weirdness Hermione gave  
in and asked her what she was so happy about. Ellis looked at her for what  
Hermione thought were hours when finally she got up from the table and picked  
up and envelope. As Ellis made her way to the table she handed it to Hermione.  
Hermione just sat there for a moment until she noticed that it was addressed  
to her, and slowly picked it up and opened it, taking the contents inside of  
it out. Hermione unfolded the letter and read out loud:

"Dear Hermione Jane Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione looked up with wide eyes at Ellis, "Is this some type of joke?"

Ellis looked at Hermione with an even bigger smile "No, dear, you really are  
a witch, and in any moment, someone is coming over to explain this to you."  
Then there was a knock at the door, Hermione still in shock did not move,  
while Ellis went to open the door to a lady dressed in emerald green robes and  
jet black hair pulled up in a tight bun.

"Hello my name is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."  
Hermione got the impression that she was all business, and stuck to the rules,  
and Hermione warmed up to her immediately. Hermione had finally had the  
courage to speak to Professor McGonagall.

"Are you sure I'm a, a witch, I mean I don't have powers or anything."

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione with a smile, and simply moved closer  
to Hermione until they were face to face, "So you haven't made anything happen  
you cant explain when you were angry, or excited?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a minute and had recalled a few times weird things had  
happened to her, Professor McGonagall got the look of satisfaction on her  
face. Hermione's mind then filled with questions. How? Why? She finally asked,  
"Were my real parents witches too?"

Professor McGonagall stood up straight and a look of sadness washed over her  
face. "No they were not you are what we would call a muggle born, which is a  
person born into a non-magical family."

Hermione felt there was more to the story. "Did you know my parents?"

Professor McGonagall sat down on the couch and took out a graved wooden stick  
and waved it in little circles and three cups of tea just appeared. "I think  
its time you were told the story of your past," she said, picking up one of  
there little tea cups, then pointed to Hermione and Ellis to do the same. When  
they were all settled, the Professor started to speak again.

"Miss Granger, it bring me such sadness to have to tell you this, but I  
think you are old enough to know the truth. About 10 years ago, almost to this  
date, the wizarding world was in a war. Everyone was in hiding, too scared  
that they were the next to be killed, by the most evil wizard of them all.  
Most people wont even speak his name, referring to him as You-Know-Who, or  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Professor McGonagall explained.

"What was his name? Why won't they speak it?" Hermione asked.

"Lord Voldemort," the older witch whispered, with a pained shudder. "We  
don't speak his name because he was so feared. I hope you never have to live  
through that sort of fear to understand how bad things were then.

"Anyway He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named set out one night, for what we know, no  
reason at all, ending up at your house. He instantly killed your father and  
grandparents, while your mother ran to protect you. From what we know he tried  
to kill you but could not finish the job, and destroyed himself. Now, some say  
he died that night, but in my opinion he's still out there, too tired to carry  
on," Professor McGonagall finished, with a tear running down her eye.

Hermione turned to Ellis with tears in her eyes, "Did you know about this,  
about my parents?" Ellis looked taken back and tears were in her eyes too.

"Well of course I didn't know about your parents, or I would have told you.  
But I did know you were special, I'm not blind I notice things." Too  
emotionally drained for much more major news, small talk ensued about how  
Hermione would get her school supplies.

Professor McGonagall got up about ten minutes later and headed to the door,  
but before leaving she turned to Hermione and Ellis. "I will come back  
tomorrow to take you both to Diagon alley to get the rest of your school  
things," and then she was off

well im starting ch 4 , please review i love everyone of them , and they will keep this story going.


	4. Chapter 4

hey here is chapter four i hope you all enjoy, and a special thanks to my beta, kaylee jane potter your the best beta ever .

Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Hermione woke up early in the morning the next day, and ran quickly to the showers, cleaned up and put on her nicest clothes she could find. Ellis was down in the kitchen making breakfast for Hermione, herself, and Professor McGonagall. "Hermione, are you up yet sweetheart?" Ellis called up the stairs.

"Yes Mummy Ellis!" said Hermione (Hermione, over the years, got use to calling Ellis mummy). The moment Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a loud BOOM at the door, which made Ellis yelp. Hermione was a little hesitant to answer the door but made her way over to see who it was.

At the door was the biggest man that Hermione had ever seen, wearing a large overcoat with wild messy hair and a beard tangled in all directions. The giant looked down at Hermione and smiled. "You must be Hermione, well I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," said the giant named Hagrid. When Hermione heard him say Hogwarts she calmed down immediately and warmed up to him.

"Mum, its OK, he's from Hogwarts," said Hermione, for she had caught the slight worried face when Ellis seen Hagrid, "His name's Hagrid." Ellis seemed to calm down to and offered Hagrid some eggs and toast, with butter.

"Will Professor McGonagall be joining us shortly?" asked Ellis. Hagrid looked over at Ellis and told her "The professor was running busy this morning so Dumbledore decided that I should take you since I have a few errands to run anyway."

The three of them finished their little breakfast, when Hagrid got up and moved in front of out fireplace. "Um, Hagrid the door is on the other side of the room," said Hermione looking concerned. Just then Hagrid pulled out a huge pink umbrella and tapped the fireplace with the tip of it, then the wall started to shake and the fireplace was getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of Hagrid. "We'll be traveling by floo powder," said Hagrid excitedly.

Hermione got confused once again and asked Hagrid what Floo Powder was. Hagrid was looking at Hermione with fascination, "Sorry, I forget sometimes that you don't know our world's ways. Floo is a way of transportation in the wizarding world," said Hagrid. After he explained all the rules to the two of them, Hermione was up first since Ellis would Travel with Hagrid, since she is a muggle.

Hermione walked nervously into the fireplace and took some of the powder that Hagrid handed her. "Now speak very clearly," Hagrid instructed. Hermione drooped the floo powder and said "Diagon Alley!" A green fire engulfed her up and out of the chimney. All Hermione could see were swirling lights, and then a few moments later, Hermione was stand in the fireplace of what looked like a book store, Hermione quickly got out of the fire place and headed straight for the books. They were all different sizes and colors, and to Hermione they were beautiful. Then the green flames erupted once more with Hagrid and Ellis clutched to Hagrid's leg.

After a few minutes, Ellis was able to calm down, and the first thing she said "Leave it to Hermione to bring us to a book store," while laughing. Hermione just gave a big smile and went over to Ellis to see if she could pick out a book. "Hermione, first we need to get money." Looking at Hagrid she asked, "I don't suppose they use muggle money?"

"Hermione don't need any money. She has her own vault full of money, over the years people been donating money, for saving us all from the dark lord."

Hermione could not be leave her eyes when Hagrid had taken her to Gringotts Bank. Hermione got to see goblins for the first time, and when she saw her vault and what was inside it, she almost fell over. Piles of gold, silver, and bronze so high Hermione wasn't sure how she would reach the top, or how it wasn't falling over. "You mean all this is for me and my education, from people I don't even know, all because I somehow hurt Voldemort?" Hagrid winced at the name, but did not say anything, he just simply nodded.

When they left Hermione's vault, they headed to another one that was empty, except for a little package that Hagrid quickly put in his pocket, "Hogwarts business, top secret." When they were out of Gringotts they headed over to the robe shops to get Hermione fitted. When she walked in there were two boys in there already, one with bleach blond hair, and one with jet black hair, and round glasses, and in the opposite corners was a skinny blond woman with a sour face, and a tall beautiful red headed woman. When Hermione walked up to the lady she said it would be just a moment.

The boy with black messy hair walked over to Hermione and said "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, I'm going to be a first year, you?" Hermione smiled wide showing all her teeth.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and yes I'm a first year," but was cut off when the blond boy came over and stepped in front of Harry and introduced himself.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, so you are the famous Hermione Granger." Hermione at once did not feel all to welcome for he pushed her bangs aside to look at her scar.

"Leave her alone, we were talking," said Harry forcefully. Draco gave Harry a cold look then turned back to Hermione "You will soon find out Granger, that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you in that department," while sticking out his hand to shake it. Before Hermione could do anything the woman was ready to take her measurements and the Malfoy kid was gone, and the boy named Harry was being sullenly led out of the store by his mother. The woman did not take to long getting the measurements, and was sending them on there way. Then Hagrid took them to get Hermione her wand, which she was looking forward to the whole day. Soon they got to a building called Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.

As Hermione, Hagrid and Ellis made there way into the shop, Hermione was looking all around with amazement. An old man appeared out of thin air, he was tall and lean, wearing a tattered cloak. He made his way over to Hermione and said "It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Granger." Hermione did not ask how he knew her, because the whole day was filled with people coming up to her asking to shake her hand. "Well let's get started shall we? Which is your wand arm?" asked Mr. Ollivander. Hermione guessed he meant what hand is she used to write with and stuck out her right arm. Mr. Ollivander started taking all kinds of measurements you could think of. He went over to a wall with over 1000 different boxes and picked one out, and handed it to her. "Well give it a wave," said Ollivander but no sooner did she twirl the wand it was swiped out of her hand. Ollivander just kept handing wand after wand over to Hermione until he stopped at one and said " I wonder…" and slowly gave it to Hermione, as she held on to the wand a warmth spread over her and red sparks flew out the end of it. "Curious, very curious," said Ollivander.

Hermione looked over to him and asked, "What's curious?"

It took a few moment before he would answer. "I remember every wand I have ever made and no two wands are alike, what is curious is why you would be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Hermione wasn't sure what to think about this information, but quickly paid for her wand anyway, and got the rest of her things to start school, even getting a few extra books that were not listed on the list. Before leaving, Hagrid gave her a ticket for Platform 9 3/4, and then surprised Hermione with a fluffy ginger cat, "Happy early Birthday, I saw him in there all alone and thought you would like him" said Hagrid with a smile. Hermione took the cat in her arms and thanked Hagrid before they left.

I hope you all liked this chapter, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here is the next chapter, hope you all like it I tried to put more decription and feeling into hermione. Please review. and a big thanks to my wonderful beta Kaylee jane potter, for all her help she is the best ever.

Chapter 5. Platform 9 ¾

Hermione and Ellis had spent the last two remaining weeks getting prepared for Hogwarts, which meant for Hermione, sitting up in her room reading all of her course books.

Ellis was down in the kitchen making Hermione's favorite dinner, since it was her last night before the new school term.

"Hermione, honey, get your nose out of that book and come to dinner," said Ellis sternly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes to Ellis's comment, while she got up and set the book aside. "I'm coming," she yelled down the stairs.

While Hermione was on her way downstairs, the most succulent aroma drifted through her nose of roast turkey, and gravy, creamy mashed potatoes, and cherry pie in the oven, Hermione had to check her face for drool.

"Have you washed up for dinner?" asked Ellis already at the table.

"No, that's what I'm about to do," replied Hermione innocently.

After a delicious, filling dinner and a slice of cherry pie, the two were sitting on the comfy overstuffed couch when Ellis asked Hermione what she wanted for her birthday present. "Well, I know that I have my new cat, and I love him so much, but I was wondering if I could get an owl, so I could write you over the school year," Hermione rambled quickly, as she tended to do when she wanted something. Ellis just smiled at Hermione, and gave her a "maybe" look.

The rest of the night consisted of Hermione and Ellis on the couch watching old movies, while talking lightly about how much fun she will have, and how much she will miss her. Then when the last movie was over they both headed for bed. Well, at least Ellis did, and as for Hermione she went back to her books with a smile.

The next morning Hermione shot out of bed like a bullet, got dressed in her uniform right away, leaving her robes to get on later, and grabbed her luggage that she packed and headed for the door.

"Um, Hermione would you like to wait and eat breakfast first?" asked Ellis with a grin. Hermione looked over and felt embarrassed for being overly excited. "Yeah I guess I forgot about breakfast".

On the oak table in the kitchen, were two full plates filled with golden crispy bacon, and Sunnyside eggs with a little salt and pepper on top, along with two pieces of buttered toast and strawberry jam (which was homemade by Ellis), then beside it was a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Hermione instantly licked her lips, gazing down upon the food. "This looks delicious, Mum."

Ellis smiled brightly as she watched Hermione eat the food very quickly, and suck down the juice, "Ok let's go, or were going to be late," said Hermione anxiously.

"Hermione its 9:30, and the train leaves at 11:00," said Ellis calmly.

"Yes but …"

"Hermione, it only takes 25 minutes to get there."

Ellis then turned around and started on the dishes, slowly in Hermione's opinion, but she waited patiently. When Ellis was done she motioned to Hermione it was time to go, Hermione looked at her watch, and it read 10:03, then ran for the car.

It did not take too long for Hermione and Ellis to get to the station, but finding it was another story, they could not find platform 9 ¾, and Hermione was now starting to worry.

Then Ellis and Hermione heard an older woman in emerald green robes, and a fox coat, with one hand gripping an oversized hand bag, and the other a short round boy about Hermione's age.

"You better not have lost your toad," warned the woman angrily.

"G-g-gran I have him here" said the boy holding out the toad to show her.

"Good, now off you go," she said shoving him in to the wall between platforms nine and ten, and with that the boy disappeared, leaving no sign of there ever being a boy at all.

Hermione hurriedly got to the louder woman, while asking her how to get to platform 9 ¾. The older lady smiled a little and told her, "It's very simple dear, you just walk right through the wall," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If you're nervous then you might want to run," she stated as she saw the look on her face, then Hermione turned to Ellis and gave her a big bear hug, and with tears in both their eyes they said good-bye. She then ran towards the barrier, and to her surprise, just like the boy before her, got through too.

Hermione looked back at the blank wall as she left her best friend in the world.

Hermione was in shock, with the size of the train, which read Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express, while puffy white steam puffed out of the engine.

"Ohh Gran, I lost my toad," said the familiar voice, as Hermione turned around she heard the older woman sigh, "Well you have to get on the train for it leaves in five minutes."

At hearing that Hermione rushed toward the train and quickly rushed on. But then Hermione found herself struggling with her luggage, and was starting to panic, but then two slightly older red headed boys picked up her luggage for her and put it way.

"There you go…" but the red headed boy stopped in mid sentence, while the other one started talking "You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" Hermione nodded her head "Well it's very nice to have met you, I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George," the other twin finished.

Hermione shook each hand and added, "It's nice to meet you, too, and thanks for helping me with my luggage."

"Ohh it was not problem," they both said before heading off to a compartment with a black boy and dreadlocks.

As the train took off, Hermione once again saw the round boy, looking for his toad. Hermione made her way up to the boy and asked him if he needed any help, finding his toad. The boy said thanks to her along introduced and himself as Neville Longbottom. When Neville found out her name he blushed a little.

Hermione headed down the opposite side of the train as Neville. Hermione got through a couple compartments filled with people, all looking at her with the same reactions as Neville.

When finally she got to a compartment with only two occupants, one was a boy with flaming red hair and a little smudge on his nose, holding out a wand over his old brown rabbit, while the other boy had messy, jet black hair and round black glasses, which Hermione recognized form Madam Malkin's shop.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she asked.

The red headed boy made a face at her before saying rudely, "We already told him we haven't."

Hermione was no longer paying attention to the reason she was there for now she was looking at the wand in the boy's hand. "Oh you're doing magic? Let's see it," said Hermione in a bossy sort of way without realizing it.

The red head just stared at her for a moment, before he turned his attention back to his trick, he put his hand over his mouth and coughed before saying, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rabbit yellow!" But the spell did nothing.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? I have only tried a few basic ones myself and they all turned out for me," Hermione said all too fast.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she said looking over to the red head. At that his eyes went huge, "You're Hermione Granger," said the boy with a new face, a face of admiration and excitement, "Well I'm Ron, Ron Weasley".

"Pleasure," said Hermione in a flat tone, while turning her direction to the other boy. "Well it's nice to see you again," said Hermione, happily.

Ron's face looked stunned when he heard Harry already knew her. "Yeah, we never really got the chance to meet the best way," said Harry in a friendly way.

Hermione laughed, "Well, do you know what house you will be sorted into? I guess no one does really, but I hope I'm in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

Harry told her he wanted Gryffindor, along with Ron as well. Then after a moment of silence Ron just blurted out, "So do you really have a scar?" while pointing to his forehead. Hermione looked a little shocked at first, remembering the time with Malfoy, but lifted her hand and pushed her bangs to show them, her scar. "Wicked," said Ron.

"So, Hermione do you know anything about Quidditch?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

Hermione felt a little relieved. "Oh yes, I read about it in Hogwarts a history, it looks fun, but I hate heights, so I won't be trying out."

Harry and Ron went on and on about Quidditch, and let Hermione try some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and chocolate frogs. Inside one of the chocolate frogs was a collecting card, of Albus Dumbledore.

When Hermione got up to change into her robes, she bumped into Neville. After informing him she had no luck in finding his toad, he looked close to being in tears. She quickly assured him that they would find his toad eventually.

After Hermione changed into her robes, she heard some yelling coming from a close compartment. Noticing that it was Harry and Ron's compartment, she decided to rush over to see what's going on. When Hermione got there she found that the compartment floor was trashed with candy and junk, "What's going on? Have you two been fighting?" she asked, looking at Ron.

"No, we were attacked by them," said Ron defensively, pointing out of the compartment at three retreating backs.

"Well you need to be more careful, you could get into trouble before the school year even starts!" said Hermione with her hand on her hip, like Ellis would do when punishing her.

"We know that and we don't need you acting like our mother," said Ron, while his ears going tomato red.

At that Hermione said coldly, "Well, if you're going to act like a little kid then you should be treated like one. Oh and by the way, you have dirt on your nose, you might want to clean that up." With that she rushed right to her compartment with Neville.

Once the train had arrived at a tiny dark platform, hearing the booming voice of the huge man, Hagrid, that Hermione met a few weeks ago, "First years, first years over here!"

"Hi Hagrid, how are you?" asked Hermione cheerfully.

With a twinkle in his eye he said he was fine. After everyone was off the train, Hagrid led all the first years over to a black lake nearby, which had many dark wooden boats for them to get in.

Hermione got into a boat with Neville and Harry, and to her displeasure, Ron. Hermione only talked to Neville, while ignoring Ron completely, but Harry did smile at her, which made her smile back.

After about ten minutes on the lake, up on a huge hill sat an enormous castle with thousands of lights shining through the windows. The excitement gave Hermione goose bumps.

Well that's the end of this chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it, for I tried to show more emotion and description. Please review, I love them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok every one i hope you all like chapter 6, Im sorry that my update took a long time becausee of the holadays. hope you all like , oh and thanks to my wonderfull beta kaylee jane potter, you're the best .

Chapter 6 The Sorting Hat

The first years carefully got themselves out of the boats, except Neville Longbottom, who accidentally missed his step and landed in the Black Lake, soaking his robes. Hermione ran over to help him out of the lake, feeling irritated that nobody else came with her to help.

When Hermione finally managed to get Neville out, three kids came up and started laughing, one of them being the blond haired boy from the robes shop.

"Well it looks like we meet again, Hermione isn't it?" said Malfoy a triumphant tone. Walking up to her with a little swagger, he looked down at Neville, with a nasty grin, "There's a reason we ride the boats over here, it's because we're not supposed to get wet."

"It's not like he did it on purpose," defended Hermione, in that mother tone once more, while Neville started to blush.

The barking sound of Hagrid bellowed through their ears "First years this way, hurry now, first years."

Malfoy and his friends left towards the crowd, while Hermione walked up with Neville, he was trying to wring out his robes full of murky water.

The long and winding passageway up to the magical castle was lit with fire torches. Looking up at the magical castle, with lights shinning through every window, Hermione walked with wide eyes trying to absorb every detail she could find.

After about 20 minutes they finally got the entrance, an oak door that was three times the size of Hagrid, that shinned like no type of wood Hermione ever saw. When the door opened a gust of wind rushed through Hermione's curly hair that sent shivers down her spine, Hermione looked around noticing that other people had the same reactions.

"Follow me, you're almost there," said Hagrid, with a big grin on his face, while giving Hermione a wink through his twinkling dark eyes.

As they entered, the building was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. It was a medieval style castle, with old maroon window drapes, stone-walls with paintings with moving subjects, who were having conversations with ghosts.

Another door opened, a woman with emerald green robes, a pointed black hat, and a very stern face, swayed down the steps. Hermione recognized her at once, Professor McGonagall. "I will take it from here, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled while putting his hand in his pocked and retrieving a brownish green lump, walking to Neville, "I think this is yours."

Neville's face lit up at once with excitement and relief, "Trevor, oh thank Merlin!" A couple people laughed at this causing Neville to go pink once again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the banquet will begin soon, but before you head to your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important event, for it will tell you which house you will be in for the next seven years. Now your house will be like your family, any rule breaking will lose you points, while triumphs will earn you points, and the house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup."

At this Hermione started to think of all the stuff she could do to earn her house some points.

"There are four houses," Professor McGonagall continued, "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history, which were formed by some of the most outstanding witches and wizards. Now I will leave you for a few moments while I see if their ready, I suggest you all smarten yourselves up in the mean time."

"I wonder what kind of test we have to do to get into the houses," said Harry, though not looking worried at all.

"I'm not sure, but my brothers were telling me we would have to fight a troll, and stuff" said Ron nervously.

While Hermione was using her time to remember all the spells she had learned over the summer. She looked over to Harry, who was making his way towards her, "Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier, we were just upset with Malfoy" he said, with a charming voice, sounding a bit full of himself.

Hermione smiled and accepted his apology. "You know, Malfoy does not seem that bad, just different" said Hermione.

At the sound of his name, Malfoy came rushing over, "Talking about me are you, Granger?" smirked Malfoy, making Harry glare at him.

"Just telling him you're not too bad, just a bit full of yourself," Hermione answered truthfully.

Malfoy gave a thin smile before replying, "Well if you were me, you would be the same".

Harry jumped in, "No, if she were you, she would have to become a stupid prat."

Before Malfoy could reply, Professor McGonagall returned, informing them they were ready. Malfoy turned to Hermione and whispered, "You better be in Slytherin," and walked off with his two bigger friends.

"Form a line," said Professor McGonagall. Once again Hermione was in awe. The Great Hall was beautifully decorated, with levitating candles, and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, which Hermione remembered from _Hogwarts: A History_.

At the head table sat 11 people, and one in the middle Hermione recognized as Albus Dumbledore. He was dressed in a purple and gold robe, with golden half mooned glasses, and light blue eyes sparkling upon all the new students.

Professor McGonagall walked up to a stool, which had an old black-patched hat sitting on it "When I call your names, you will come up and sit on the stool, while I place the hat on your heads while it decides where to put you."

To the first years' surprise, the hat in her hand started singing, which echoed the whole room:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends;

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

(Sorcerer's Stone)

As the rest of the school applauded, Professor McGonagall took out her list and began calling out "Abbott, Hannah". She was a blond girl wearing pigtails, she sat on the stool nervously and it instantly called out "Hufflepuff" and a big table started cheering.

After a few more people, Professor McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione", at that the whole hall went silent, which caused Hermione to become nervous, with every eye on her.

She quickly got to the stool and shoved the hat on her head, which began speaking to her in her mind. "Ohh difficult very difficult, but where to put you, you have an outstanding mind, one like the great Albus himself, and you have courage, yes, maybe Slytherin. You could be great in there, but, oh the courage, better be Gryffindor!" the hat shouted the last word out loud, and the middle table went wild, the twin redheads from before were shouting "We got Granger, we got Granger!"

Hermione was still in shock that she just stood sat there until Professor McGonagall nudged her to go, and she quickly ran to the table, as she seated she saw still waiting to be sorted, Harry smiling and Malfoy with a scowl on his face. Ron was complaining about something, which put a frown on her face.

The sorting hat placed a few more in each house, then came "Potter, Harry". As he walked up to the stool, Hermione overheard the twins talking about how great his parents were, and that they are legends. Harry sat on the stool for about 20 seconds before it shouted "Gryffindor!" and Hermione's table including her clapped as he took a seat next to her. Finally Ron was called, and his ears turned a dark red.

It did not take long for him either, just like Malfoy (who was sorted Slytherin), Ron was placed instantly (Gryffindor) and sat across from Harry, and the twins congratulated him. The last person to be called was "Zabini, Blaise" and he was placed in Slytherin.

After everyone was seated, Headmaster Dumbledore got up to say a few words, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" then sat back down and the whole room applauded.

When Hermione looked down after the strange words, the table was filled with the most delicious food in the world: golden ham, turkey legs, fluffy crisp rolls, creamy mashed potatoes, pumpkin juice. Hermione like everyone else filled their plates with all types of food.

Hermione decided to talk to Ron again, forgetting she was mad at him, because all the food distracted her, when she overheard Harry talking to Percy the prefect, about one of the professors, up at the table. He had shallow, skin, and a hooked nose, and long greasy black hair, "Oh yeah that Snape is a nasty one at times, he's been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job for years," she heard Percy tell Harry.

She looked over at the table once more and the scar on Hermione's head began to burn like crazy, she had never had this happen before, Harry noticed her rubbing her forehead, and asked if she was ok, "Oh yes, I'm fine just a little headache," she responded.

When the dinner was over, the table cleared and was replace with many different types of desserts, pudding, pies, ice-cream of all kinds. It all looked so tasty, so once again she tried a little of everything, while thinking that Ellis would love this. But as Hermione thought of Ellis, she started to feel home sick, and wasn't too hungry.

A little later a ghost shot up from under the table causing Ron to yelp, before saying, " I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, if you don't mind," the ghost responded stiffly.

"How can you be nearly headless?" asked an Irish boy named Seamus.

The ghost took his hand and pulled his head off to the side, causing Hermione to close her eyes "Like this," sighed Nick.

Once again, the Headmaster got up and everyone got quiet, "I have some last minute announcements. As usual the forest is forbidden, to all students; no magic between corridors; and Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that the third floor corridor is off limits, to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death," Dumbledore finished. "Now Prefects please lead the first years up to their dormitories".

Percy got up at once sticking out his chest and said, "First years, form a single line and follow me". Percy led them to a huge staircase, and on the walls were thousands of moving and talking paintings. The tricky thing about the stairs, were that they liked to move around.

Hermione was once again looking around taking in every detail that was possible. She was once again by Harry, who was talking about Quidditch with Ron. Finally they came to a halt and Percy said "caput draconis" and the painting with the fat lady on it opened up like a door, revealing a passage way into the coolest room Hermione had ever seen. There was a huge fireplace, with a roaring fire already started, a long maroon couch and two matching side chairs, and tables in different places to do homework on. There were huge windows with long beautiful drapes, which showed the moon and the bright stars.

"Girls dormitories are on the right, as boys on the left, you will find all your belongings have already been brought up," said Percy.

Hermione bid Harry and Ron goodnight, then headed up to find her room. After what felt like climbing a thousand stairs, Hermione found her room, which she shared with two girls, named Lavender Brown, and Pavarti Patil. Three beds were in the room, with canopy beds draped in maroon. Hermione went to sit on her bed next to the window, and once she was on her bed she felt the warmth, and softness of the bed, she was ready for bed, so she hurried and changed out of her robes and into pajamas, while making small talk with the other girls, and drifting off to a wonderful dream.

**Ok, i hope you all liked it , im trying to put more feeling Into hermione for every one , tell me if you like it , please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey I hope you all like this chapter, sorry it's been so long , but I'm having beta problems, so I had to put this chap up unedited, so if there is someone out there who likes this story and would be my beta, i would love you forever,**

- I own nothing of Harry Potter, just the story I write.

Chapter 7. the first day of classes

As the golden rays of the morning sun started to fill the bedroom, Hermione's eyes shot open, and in a flash she was in the bathroom getting herself ready for her first day of school.

Hermione has always loved school, and the first day was her favorite. It was simple, she just loved to learn, it did not matter what subject it was she loved it all, well anything a book could tell you.

After Hermione got herself cleaned up, she put on her long black robe and grabbed her books and wand. To excited to wait for the other girls to get finished, Hermione pretty much ran to the great hall for breakfast, but before she left she noticed that on the bulletin board, there were little maps for the first years on how to get to their classes, she quickly snatched for one and was off to the great Hall.

Once Hermione got to the Great Hall, she saw she was one of the very few that were there, but quickly saw Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table with his books all scattered out, and papers everywhere.

Hermione sat down across from him and started to load her plate with some scrambled eggs and golden brown sausage. "Good morning Neville, are you excited about today" said Hermione sounding very happy.

Neville had a worried look on his face and started to baffle "cant…. Don't …. Notebooks."

Hermione smiled at Neville and patted him on the shoulder , then reaching in to her bag pulled out an extra notebook of hers, and handed it to him "here it's an extra , I thought I might need it just in case" said Hermione nicely.

A look of relief washed over Neville's face while he grabbed the note book putting it into his bag along with his other stuff.

After about 20 minutes of talking about their expectations, the Great Hall had filled up, and everyone was now eating and waiting for the class schedules.

There first class was History of magic, which to the surprise of all the students, was taught by a ghost Professor Binns (who was said to have just woke up once and left his body).

Hermione was just fascinated with the thought of being taught by a ghost, but as she looked around everyone else looked as if the life was knocked out of them, and a couple of people were sleeping, which Hermione noticed Ron was one of those few, he was sitting next to Harry, he did not look like he was too far behind Ron.

There next class was Charms, which was a very interesting subject, for in this class they were told, they will get to learn how to make object do things to make life easier.

The teacher was the shortest man Hermione had ever seen in her life , he was so short in fact, that during his class he had to stand on top of many books just to teach the class.

The Professor had started off the class by introducing himself as Professor Flitwick and then heading on to role, while stopping at Hermione's name and gave her an admired look and a little giggle, which lighted up his little face.

After the class was finished Professor Flitwick had showed the class how to make a pineapples tap dance, which got the whole class roaring with laughter.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry this time, and as the class was instructed to try the charm. Harry started to talk to Hermione " so , what did you think of History of magic , I thought it was the most boring things on earth" finished Harry.

"Oh I loved it, I think history is very fascinating subject, and its cool how its taught by a ghost," said Hermione truthfully.

Harry just gave her a funny look and turned back to his pineapple, and pointed his wand towards it and said the magic words "tappicus dancesus" but nothing happened causing Harry to get agitated, along with Ron who after two tries gave up.

Then Hermione looked at them both, and pointed her wand at the pineapple and made a complicated wave saying "Tappicus Dancesus" and then a chill ran down Hermione's spine as her pineapple started to tap dance on the desk in front of them, causing Flitwick to clap hysterically to the whole class. Causing Ron to pout even more.

Later in Transfiguration, which was the class that Hermione was the most excited about going to, had found a seat next to Neville who seemed starteled, when she sat down? "Good job in charms today" said Neville all nervously.

"Oh thanks, it was a really fun class, don't you think" but before Neville could answer, Professor McGonagall started to speak, "welcome, first years to Transfiguration, for most of you this class will be very difficult, because Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, and if there is any messing around in this class you will leave and not come back".

Hermione could not agree more, a classroom was for learning not fooling around.

Then McGonagall pointed her dark wooden wand towards the chalk board, and sentences began to appear, "you will copy these notes down for the next 5 minutes" then the only sound in the room was quills scratching at their notebooks.

Then McGonagall did one of the most coolest things Hermione had ever seen , she turned her body into a black and grey tabby cat.

Just then the doors banged open and entered Harry and Ron breathing rather hard , it sounded like they had ran a mile. "woo we made it, could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late," said Ron rudely.

Just then the cat that was sitting on the desk jumped off, and was once again the professor, the looks on their faces said it all , they were in trouble, " that was bloody brilliant" said Ron going red in the ears.

"Oh thank you" said McGonagall strictly. "well see we got lost" said Ron looking nervous. "Well maybe, I should just transfigure one of you into a pocket watch, and then you might be on time or possibly a map" said McGonagall sternly.

The class was silent for the next ten minutes; Hermione was finished with her notes, and was anticipating the next event to happen.

Hermione's thoughts went to back to Ellis, and she was wondering what she was doing without her at home. Hermione chuckled to herself, thinking she was probably at home working in her garden that they made together three summers ago, Hermione really missed Ellis , for she was her best friend , the one she could talk about anything to .

Hermione's thought were interrupted by the professor. "Now that you all have finished your notes, we will begin to work on doing some transfiguration," and with saying that she turned her desk into a pig, and then back again. The whole class clapped in amazement.

"Now, you will not be doing that until your 7th year, but to be able to do this, you have to start out small, so today we will begin with turning a match into a needle" said McGonagall.

Then she showed the class the wand movement, and the spell needed to produce the wanted out come.

McGonagall gave the remainder of the class time to work on the spell. The whole class was having trouble with the spell, and everyone was starting to get frustrated, even Hermione was getting a little agitated, but at the end of the class Hermione was able to give the match a shinny pointed tip.

Hermione was filled with joy, and even McGonagall gave her a light smile.

"Now by Thursday, I want a full scroll on the proper way to turn a match into a needle" said McGonagall.

The next class was Potions, with Professor Snape and they had the class with the Slytherins. The way to the potions classroom, was down a long narrow tunnel which felt like miles under the castle, and then finally they entered a dungeon type of classroom, with no windows and very cold.

Hermione seen that Malfoy was already in the classroom and motioned her to sit next to him, not to long the whole classroom was filled except for the teacher.

Then a load BAM made everyone jump and Neville yelp. Then from the back of the dark and gloomy room, was the professor walking to his podium.

" There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations , some of you might not think this is magic at all, but I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory ,and even but a stopper in death" said Professor Snape in a deep cruel voice.

"Ah Miss Granger our new celebrity" said Snape , causing Malfoy to chuckle and look around the room to show everyone who he was sitting with.

Then Professor Snape's eyes meet to Harry , who was sitting next to Ron, so Potter , tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" said Professor Snape fastly.

Harry looked as if he had never even heard of such things, but Hermione had known the answer right away, for she read over it during lunch today.

"I don't know" said Harry solfly.

"Well what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane" said professor Snape with a wide grin.

The look on Harry's face told everyone that once again he did not know the answer, "I don't know that one either".

"Well let's try one more time" ignoring Hermione's hand still in the air. "Where Potter would I be able to find a bezoar"

Then Harry looked happy while saying "The stomach of a goat, my parents told me that in one of their stories, while on the hunt for dark wizards.

"Well at least we can all be thankful for that now can't we Potter "said Snape sarcastically.

Then turning to the class, he informs everyone that they will start a potion today, and they were to partner with who they were sitting by.

Hermione was excited to start the potion, but still a little flustered that she did not get to answer the questions from earlier.

"So, I thought I said you had to be in Slytherine," said Malfoy pompously.

"Oh well I didn't, could you pass the porcupine needles, while I turn the fire off," said Hermione way to in to her work.

"Sure, so I take it you're the brainy type of girl" said Malfoy with a smirk.

"There is nothing wrong with having a brain, you should try it" said Hermione with a little smile, but then Neville's cauldron exploded and his potion went flying everywhere, causing Neville to immediately be covered in boils.

"You idiot boy, I bet you added porcupine needles before turning the fire off," Then turning to Harry and Ron , " I bet you thought it would be funny to see him mess up 5 points from Gryffindor" said Snape harshly.

The rest of the class went silent while Hermione put the finishing touches to there potion, then Professor Snape went to look at Hermione and Draco's potion, "at least some of you know how to make a decent potion" said Snape with a nicer tone.

Draco just then looked over to Harry and Ron with a huge smirk on his face.

**Please review , i love every one you send me , un less their down write mean, then i just delete you and send you a mean message calling you a jerk :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently for my update, and special thanks to pyroseyes for correcting my grammar, you're the best, you really helped a lot, well I hope you all enjoy ch. 8 **

Chapter 8

The next few days were just beautiful, bright warm mornings, with a gentle  
breeze, making the hairs on Hermione's head tickle her nose, well that is if  
her nose wasn't in a book, it felt like magic.

Hermione decided to just stay with the same routine. She gets up early every  
morning and heads to the great hall, always sitting next to Neville, so they  
could go over their homework together. Hermione loved the feeling of learning  
something new, and loved sharing it with others even more.

"Hermione I just don't understand, why were the goblins at war with the  
Mermaids in 1436, I mean they live in two different worlds." Neville said.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled at him, causing him to go all red in  
the face, so red in fact; he could even give Ron a run for his money, but  
thinking about Ron always gives her a frown.

"Neville we went over this yesterday in the library, the mere–people  
wanted to keep all the treasures, which belonged to the Goblins. Goblins  
believe that once they create a treasure it is forever theirs. Goblins are  
very tricky, and don't really like humans, and since mere–people are half  
human, Goblins don't care much for them." Hermione said in a teacher like  
tone.

"Yes, but—" Neville said.

"But nothing, that's the way Goblins think, their very stubborn."  
Hermione said returning to her book.

Just then Harry sat down next to Hermione, giving her the old Potter smile.  
Hermione tried not to notice, but could not help but smile in return. "So,  
how is your morning so far, are you excited about flying lessons today?"  
asked Harry excitedly. Hermione could feel the energy that surrounded Harry as  
he spoke of flying or Quidditch, Hermione knows that feeling so well, when it  
comes to discussing a book or new information she just learned.

"My morning is going pretty good so far, but as for the flying, well  
let's say I can wait for that adventure, I'm not that into heights."  
Which was true ever since Hermione fell out of the oak tree when she was five  
she has hated high places ever since.

"Well then I guess I will have to take you flying some time, and help you  
break that habit." said Harry cunningly.

But before Hermione could give a reply, Harry saw Draco heading their way,  
with his swagger we all know and hate. "Potty, quit annoying Hermione, she  
doesn't need your kind in her way." Draco said with a sneer that's  
always embedded on his face.

At this Hermione's attention was finally brought away from her book, and  
now planted on Harry and Draco's immature grunting, which reminded Hermione  
of a show on the television that her and Ellis watched, consisting of fighting  
baboons. "Oh shut it Malfoy, why don't you go back to the people you have  
your daddy pay to be your friends." Harry said coolly.

Malfoy was just about to reply, but Hermione quickly took her chance, got up  
and dragged Malfoy away. "Look Draco, if you want me to be your friend then  
you need to cool it around my other friends, I like you Draco, but your  
attitude needs to change, or our friendship will, I mean that is if we are  
friends." said Hermione sternly in the beginning but sounding weak towards  
the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first year students were lined up ready for their first flying lesson,  
Hermione could see the excitement on everyone's faces, except for Neville,  
and he looked as nervous as Hermione. Madam Hooch had put all the first years  
in two rows; Hermione was standing next to Harry who gave her an assuring  
smile and wink.

"Class put your right hand over your broom and say up!" said Hooch with  
thrill in her husky voice. Hermione had noticed Harry's broom shot right up  
to him like he had done it a million times, while Hermione's just simply  
rolled over, a feeling of failure washed over her face. "You have to say it  
with emotion; you have to want it to work." Harry said with passion.  
"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." replied Hermione, but knowing quite  
well she did not have the desire to fly. After about five minutes the whole  
class started laughing when Ron's broom smacked him in the face, even  
Hermione had to avert her eyes.

"Now on my whistle I want you to mount your brooms, kick off the ground,  
hover, and come straight back down, OK 3, 2, and 1." Then there was a loud  
whistle and Neville was off, he shot strait up into a tree, and fell on his  
right arm.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to Neville, in hopes that he was alright,  
madam Hooch was not far behind, "Looks like a broken wrist, well were off to  
the hospital wing, and there will be no flying, if I catch any of you on your  
brooms you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." said Hooch  
with no humor ringing in her voice.

All of the Slytherins were laughing, and Hermione saw that Draco was one of  
them. She ran right up to him. "It's not funny, he could have really got  
hurt!" said Hermione upset.

"Oh come on Hermione you can't say you didn't find it even a little bit  
funny." said Malfoy evilly.

"It was not funny at all, and you're just a jerk!" Hermione said as she  
walked away, as anger filled her body.

"Well maybe if the fat lard would have given this a squeeze, he would have  
remembered not to fall on his fat **." said Malfoy, holding the remembral  
Neville had received from his Gran at breakfast.  
At that moment Harry went after Malfoy. "Give it here Malfoy that does not  
belong to you." said Harry firmly.

At this Malfoy jumped on his broom and flew into the air gracefully, you  
could see the triumph he felt in his posture "Why don't you make me?" he  
replied with the threat of dare etched in his voice.

Harry quickly went to mount his broom, but not fast enough, "Harry no way,  
you heard what Madam Hooch said, don't be so selfish, you're going to lose  
us house points," said Hermione with frustration and fear.

"Hermione someone needs to teach him a lesson." said Harry, and quickly  
shot off from the ground and strait towards Malfoy.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom." said Harry all hot in  
the face and full of adrenaline.

"Oh is that so, well have it your way." Malfoy said. With the remembral  
in his hand, and a gleam in his eye, that you knew only meant trouble, He  
raised his arm back and threw the ball as hard as he could, the remembral  
flung across the field with great force.

Harry had no time to think, he quickly pointed his broom towards the end of  
the field and shot off like a bullet, Harry's movements were precise, and  
head on. With no difficulties snatched the remembral right out of the air.

Once Harry landed to the ground the whole class ran to up to him to cheer,  
while Hermione went straight for Malfoy. "Why did you take Neville's  
remembral, that was just evil, I told you I would end our friendship if you  
were rude to my friends." said Hermione sternly.

"Look Hermione I like you, but I can't be nice to Gryffindors, I'm a  
Slytherin, it's just not natural for our houses to mingle," Malfoy said.

"It's that kind of bull that keeps us from moving forward, but if this is  
who you are then don't talk to me anymore." Hermione said turning to join  
the crowd congratulating Harry.

The joy and laughter didn't last long, for McGonagall was walking down the  
path way. It was hard to tell whether she was mad or not, her face was  
expressionless. "Harry Potter follow me." was all she said.

Hermione and Ron decided to walk back to the dormitories together in hopes of  
finding Harry. Hermione expected to find him packing up his things for home.  
Ron remained silent for most of the way; Ron and Hermione were not really on  
speaking terms yet because Ron was still mad about the pineapple incident.

"I hope Harry isn't in too much trouble, McGonagall did not look happy,  
the old hag." said Ron bitterly. Hermione did not say anything, but Ron  
could tell Hermione was not happy with his comment.

After they entered through the portrait whole, they found Harry waiting for  
them. Ron was the first to break the silence. "So what are you in for?"

Harry just had a big smile on his face, the smile only got bigger as he  
blurted out "I'm on the Quidditch team!"

Hermione just turned around sharply and headed for her dormitory room.  
Hermione was ticked off.

**Thank you all so much for reading my story I hope you all like it , please reply so I can get your input on things, so I know how to correct then in the future.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well I know it has been such a long time since I have written on my story , my life has been very hectic, with work and school , and my computer breaking, it has been pretty ruff. but I am back to start up my story once again.**_

_**I hate to have to tell you all that my grammar has not changed and , so all I have helping me is spell check LOL.**_

_**once again if there is a beta out there that would be interested in helping me with my story then you will forever be loved.**_

_**Chapter nine , the midnight duel**_

For the next couple of days Hermione had decided to just ignore Harry and Ron, as if to teach them a lesson for their behavior. Ron didn't seem to have a problem with Hermione's absence at all. For Harry it was another story , as Harry took it as a personal challenge to trick Hermione into talking to him.

Hermione choose to eat lunch by herself to avoid the interruption of her new book she was reading. While on the other side of the table Harry and Ron were having a discussion about a break in at Gringotts. Harry was talking so load in fact that Hermione couldn't concentrate on her paragraph about a guy named Nicholas Flamel and a stone he had created.

Hermione could no longer take it any longer " could you please keep you voice at a reasonable level, some people would prefer to be able to hear themselves think " she said through her gritted teeth.

The second it left her mouth she instantly wished she hadn't, a half sided grin appeared on the mischief mouth of Harry Potter, and with that he replied with a twinkle in his eyes "OH Hermione , were we talking to Load? I am truly sorry".

It was now ten minuets to class and Harry and Ron packed up there things for transfiguration, but not leaving before Harry snuk up next to Hermione and whispered "I knew you would talk to me again". and with that note they were gone.

The day had gone by allot quicker then Hermione would have liked, but 11:30 was approaching and Hermione's eyes were growing tired from all her reading, but just as she was about to give in to her bed awaiting in her dorm , she herd two familiar voices whispering , about giving Malfoy what her deserved.

"I know you two are not sneaking out to behave like neanderthals ?", said Hermione in the same tone as on the train.

The Two boys stopped dead in there tacks , it was the red haired boy Ron to speak first " Bloody hell Hermione , go to bed and leave us alone".

Hermione acted like she didn't even hear the that comment, for she was looking at Harry for her response.

" were just wanting to take a midnight walk around the Castel , we would invite you, but your not talking to us remember " said Harry cunningly .

" Yes and its doing us so much good " said Ron with a smug expression.

So many questions were running through Hermione's head , but she finally found one that just left her mouth."How could you be so selfish , if your caught, you could lose our house even more points , points may i add that i just got us , for doing well in switching charms ".

The two boys hadn't reacted at all , as a matter of fact they just started heading out the portrait whole.

Hermione was not finished with them, so she asked them again following them as well.

" would you please stop hissing at us like a mother goose " snapped Ron.

Harry caught the look in Hermione's eyes after that last statement.

" look Hermione were doing this because we are Gryffindor's , we have courage , and what would it say about us , if we backed down to Malfoy" ? said Harry, in a matter of fact tone.

Hermione was quick with her answer " it would show you were responsible , and that you arn't childish ".

This time Ron decided to speak with sarcasm " well it's a good thing were just 11 " and with that he grabbed Harry by the sleeve leaving them both laughing .

Hermione was starting to fume as she headed back into the common room , deciding to tell Percy the prefect about what they were up to, but the portrait was closed , and the fat lady was gone , no where to be seen.

"great " Hermione mumbled under her breath, now turning around to see if she could catch up with Harry and Ron. Hermione thought if they were caught they would be her alibi and she would tell them she tried to stop them.

Hermione was staring to get a little scared , it was rather dark and spooky in the castle at might , goose bumps started to form up her arm, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up strait. Just when she was about to give up , she caught the gleam of Harry's glasses. "wait up " yelled Hermione to the both of them .

Ron scoffed , but Harry had a smile , due to the fact he knew she could not resist the sneaky ways of mischief.

"I am not here to join in on the festivities" as if reading Harry's mind

"The fat lady left her picture so I'm stuck".

Ron shushed her to be quiet , but moments later tripping over a large lump on the floor . "Neville" she herd Ron yell quietly (if that were possible )

"What are you doing out hear Neville " asked Hermione concerned.

Neville started to go red in the cheeks , mumbling "I forgot the password" ,

"Its pig snout , but it won't help you now, the fat lady left".

"Come on Harry were going to be late " said Ron rather annoyed , looking at Hermione and Neville. "Can i come to , the Bloody Barron has been by three times already " said Neville nervously.

It was Ron the first to peak "Come on, if you two get us caught i will kill you both " Harry just smirked at the comment , Hermione wasn't sure if it was because he found Ron funny, or laughing at the mere thought of Ron losing a fight to a girl and Neville.

It didn't take long to get to the trophy room, it was always unlocked, so it wasn't hard to get into the room. Once Hermione entered the room her eyes were filled with shelves and selves , of sparkling gold trophies. Hermione thought to herself if they were all Quidditch trophies , or if they were academic, but before she had the chance to get a better look around , she herd Filch and Mrs. Norris loudly coming down the hallway.

They quickly hid behind the huge bulky armor that was in the corner by the door. The first to enter the room was Mrs Norris , but the four of them were able to slip out just in time to not run into them.

Hermione's heart was beating a mile a minuet , but she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't enjoying the adrenalin rush.

Just when they thought they were scotch free , Peeves the annoying school poltrigice , comes flying into their midst. Ron could not keep his mouth shut and told peeves to shut up .

"Wandering around at midnight , tut ,tut ,tut" said Peeves in a sing song voice "naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty"

Hermione had a bad feeling that at any moment they were going to get caught. Harry was begging with Peeves not to tell , but Ron stupidly took a swing at him to move , which was a huge mistake.

"_**There out of bed four of them are out of bed , down by the charms corridor **_" yelled peeves as obnoxious as he could.

The four of them ran down the hall hiding in the first entrance they could find , not realizing they were on the forbidden third floor.

They herd Peeves talking to Filch and knew he was going to be on his way in no time. Neville started crying , causing Hermione to give him a motherly hug, like Ellis would do for her.

Ron was throwing in the towel "Were done for"

Harry looked as if it were the end two. Hermione could not believe that in all this time, they have been in school, the two boys had learned nothing. Hermione let go of Neville , she snatched Harry's wand and took control , she tapped the lock and said "Alohomora" and the door instantly clicked , and Hermione pushed it open , the four of them got in quickly. They could hear Filch getting close, after a few moments Hermione could only hear heavy breathing. She thought it was Neville going into a panic attack , then she finally saw what the others saw , a huge dog.

No not dog, a monster with three gigantic heads , and yellow eyes , they didn't have time to scream , Hermione didn't even know if she would be able to breath, all Hermione knew was someone had grabbed her in their arms and got her to safety.

Hermione had realized it was Harry who had a tight grip on her. Once they all got back to the common room, Hermione had finally found her voice, "You do realize that it was all a trick , that Malfoy set you up for failure".

Ron and Harry both looked at her with shock , wondering after seeing a monster , all she had to say was they were fools.

" What are they thinking keeping a thing like that locked up in a school" said Ron ignoring Hermione completely.

"You all don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you happen to see what it was standing on ?" said Hermione quickly.

" I wasn't looking at its feet , i was busy looking at its heads , all three " said Ron desperately " By the way your welcome for saving your life" Ron added in.

"You didn't Harry did , and i would have gotten out on my own " said Hermione with her nose in the air.

Hermione was looking for Neville, but he just ran strait to his bed, probably trying to forget all of the nights adventure.

The next few minuets, the three of them didn't say a word , each of them were thinking over what had happened , but it was Hermione that said the last words . "I'm going to bed , before you two come up with a clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled". Just like that Hermione was off leaving the two of them in the dust , both looking bewildered about what she had just said.


	10. Chapter 10

hey everyone here is chapter Ten, and i hope you all like it, and now it will be so much easier to read because of my awesome new beta hanan99, i am so excited to give you this new chapter :) again

_****__THANK YOU SO MUCH HANAN99 YOU MADE THIS POSSIBLE !_  


_**Chapter 10, Halloween feast**_

The next morning was beautiful and sunny; the golden rays of sunlight had finally touched Hermione's face. The heat quickly began to get more intense, causing Hermione to crinkle her nose in discomfort. It wasn't long before her second alarm clock jumped up onto her bed, and flicked his long ginger tail into her face, causing Hermione to moan and laugh at the same time.

It wasn't until Hermione had got into the shower that she remembered what had happened last night; the three headed dog, the trapdoor. Hermione's mind started racing on the possibilities of what the dog could be guarding. Then suddenly she remembered that Hagrid had taken something from the vault the very day they were at Gringotts, and had told her it was top secret.

Excited about finding out what the secret treasure could be, Hermione suddenly realized she was running late, and if she didn't hurry up she was going to miss breakfast. "Hermione, get yourself together, start thinking about homework, and keep out of business that doesn't belong to you!" Hermione muttered to herself.

The day was going by quickly, and Hermione was excited about their charms class. Today they were going to practice levitation! Hermione loved charms, it was her second favorite class; with transfiguration at the top.

The charms classroom was nothing less than charming, it was so welcoming, and Professor Flitwick, was such an interesting person.

Today everyone had to divide into pairs; and Hermione, not by choice, got stuck with Ron Weasley, while she noticed that Harry was partnered with Seamus. Once Professor Flitwick got to the top of his chair and books, he started his lecture. Hermione loved the way the Professor could make words roll off his tongue, as if it took no effort at all.

"Now remember the nice wrist movement we have been practicing; swish and flick," explained Flitwick. "It's important to pronounce the words correctly, or you could end up with a buffalo on your chest!" He chuckled briefly about the joke he had cracked in the previous class.

Hermione took a quick glance around, enjoying watching the others try and figure out how to break the laws of physics, pausing to watch Seamus explode his feather, while Harry frantically tried to put it out with his hat. On the other side of the room Neville looked like he was about to get it, until his feather started to spin out of control.

Next to Hermione, Ron was demonstrating how a windmill should look like with his arms. Hermione didn't say anything, until she got hit in the arm by Ron on his tenth attempt to master his new dance.

"You're doing it wrong, you use nice elegant movements, and you need to make the 'gar' in the spell nice and long" said a frustrated Hermione.

Ron immediately went red in the ears, and sweat started to form as he knew everyone was looking at him; it didn't help he could hear Malfoy snickering in the background. Looking a bit timid, he said "If you're so clever, why don't you do it then?"

Hermione simply took the challenge, she rolled up her sleeves to her elbows, and picked up her wand and in a quick but soft wand movement she said "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather seemed to give off a golden glow and rose gently up in the air, following the path Hermione directed it to. Hermione couldn't help but give Ron a quick wink.

"Well see hear everyone, Miss Granger has done it! Well done, ten points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Flitwick.

Once the class was over, Ron headed straight over to Harry and a group of other boys who were packing up their things. "Can you believe her? She is such a snob! You would think she'd notice nobody likes her, even if she is the girl who lived", said Ron with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Hermione could not stop the tears from forming in her eyes, especially when the other boys seemed to shake their head in agreement; well all but Harry.

Hermione grabbed her books, and ran out the door, not wanting to get caught crying. She couldn't keep her eyes open; didn't stop to say 'sorry' to the people she bumped into. Hermione did not know where to run to, so she decided to go to the girl's lavatory.

Hermione dropped all her belongings, and headed over to one of the mirrors above the grey marble sinks, and turned one of the silver knobs. Placing her hands in the cold water, Hermione splashed a little on her cheeks, bringing herself back to reality.

The tearstained reflection looking back at her was familiar, for it wasn't the first time she had been in this situation, all of her old schools were just like this. In the back of her mind Hermione always thought it was bad at those schools because she knew she was different; but she thought here things would change; she thought here she had found her home. Tears started to well up again, causing her vision to blur.

Hermione could hear distant footsteps drawing near, so she ran to one of the open stalls, and locked the green, wooden door quickly.

Hormone did not recognize the voices as she tried to keep her sniffles under control, but every now and then she couldn't help letting a small sob escape. A few hours went by, and Hermione realized she had missed two classes; but for some reason, she didn't care.

Occasionally a few people would filter in and out; some seemed interested in what was wrong, but like the rest they eventually left.

Hermione was feeling home-sick, now more than ever; she could really use a hug from Ellis.

She noticed it was now starting to get dark, and her stomach was growling, so Hermione slowly opened the stall and took another look at her appearance. Her face was all red and puffy from crying.

Hermione was now starting to get annoyed with herself, "Why are you letting them hurt you like this?" she asked herself, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

From that moment she realized what she had to do: I'll just work my butt off, and make sure that one day, that Weasley will have to work for me! With that, she started to smile faintly, which looked strange it the reflection, what with her puffy eyes; but it only made her giggle more.

Hermione decided to head out to the feast; after all, it was Halloween, and the food was supposed to be amazing!

Quickly grabbing her bag, Hermione was about to open the door, when it crashed open! She almost passed out from the fowl stench that blew in.

Hermione quickly backed up once she saw what was coming towards her. The creature had to be over 12 ft. tall, with short trunk like legs, and a tiny head, and looked as if it were wearing dirty rags.

Rushing to the door, she tried to tug it open; it was locked! Panic hit Hermione, this was much worse than the three headed dog, because at least she had been able to get away!

Hermione darted under the sink, for some sort of protection, and took a better look at the monster. She quickly figured out it was a troll; she had just done an essay about them last week.

The troll was holding a giant spiked mace. It looked like an over-sized baseball bat, with huge nails sticking out all over.

Hermione heard the door burst open, and saw a scruffy haired boy with round glasses, and the mean, red haired Weasley boy. She was so terrified at this point that their first names escaped her.

The two boys started to throw things at the troll to direct it attention to something other than Hermione. It worked for a second, before the troll saw the duo, and furiously started swinging its club around, smashing down five stalls with one, gigantic blow; wood and splinters flying everywhere.

The troll started walking towards Hermione again, this time crushing the sink next to Hermione; water spraying everywhere. The two boys kept yelling for her to run, but Hermione was petrified with fear, unable to move an inch.

Then one of the boys stupidly decided to jump on the troll's back, in the process, sticking his wand up its nose. The troll started to scream uncontrollably, grabbed the boy by his foot, and tried to swing its club at him.

Their names came back to her. "Harry!" Hermione screamed. Ron was standing by the door looking scared; then he pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the troll, he shot red sparks at it, causing the troll to become more agitated than ever.

Hermione glanced at Harry, and then yelled to Ron: "Swish and flick". Ron paused, an idea forming across his face and imitating Hermione, he yelled: "Wingardium Leviosa!", and to his amazement, the club rose high above the trolls head. The club hovered for a few seconds and then fell, striking the troll right on its head, causing the beast to collapse.

Harry stood shakily, and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose, dripping and covered in slimy snot. Hermione thought she was going to get sick at the sight.

Once again the bathroom doors burst open, and in stormed Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel, all with different expressions covering their faces.

"Explain your selves immediately" snapped McGonagall. Hermione was confused about what to do, should she tell on the boys? But they did just save her life. Hermione knew what she had to do.

"It was my fault, Professor; I went looking for the troll. I had read all about them and thought I could handle it. I thought I could make the troll feel safe with me, because I really think they are misunderstood, but the bottom line is, if Harry and Ron had not found me, I would probably be dead." said Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked dumbfounded at the thought of Hermione telling an outright lie. "Be that as it may, it was a reckless and foolish thing for you to do! You may be smart Miss Granger, but that was very thoughtless of you! 5 points from Gryffindor."

Quirrel was over in the corner looking at the troll, whimpering, while Snape was eyeing Quirrel suspiciously. Professor McGonagall moved towards Harry and Ron now; "Five points will be awarded to the each of you. Not many first year students could live to tell the tale of defeating a fully grown mountain troll."

The three of them walked back to the common room without a word. When they reached the portrait of the Fat lady, Harry was the first to speak: "Hermione I'm sorry we locked you in the bathroom with the troll, we weren't thinking." Then Harry hit Ron in the shoulder and gave him a weird look, and Ron spoke quietly: "Hermione I'm sorry that I was mean to you earlier, I was out of line. But remember, we did save you!" adding that last part in quickly.

"Well, maybe if we didn't lock her in she might not have needed saving!" said Harry looking at Ron in disbelief.

"What are friends for?" said Ron smiling at Hermione, causing her to smile back. Suddenly Hermione didn't care anymore; she was just happy that Ron and Harry said she was their friend.

Later on that night when Hermione was all snuggled up in her bed and thinking over yet another adventurous day, she smiled again. She now had two friends, and she planned on never letting them go.


End file.
